Catching Stars
by VolturiBitchOfEpicness
Summary: You think you're cold, but I feel the warmth. You're think your emotionless, but I know you love. You think you're a monster, but all I see is a saint.
1. Chapter 1

I stood beside Renesmee, holding her little hand

"It's going to be fine" I reassured

She nodded as her grip on my hand got a little bit tighter, she obviously realized I was just as scared as her

"I'd like to meet them," we heard Aro's voice, faint slightly

Dad looked over his shoulder at mom, she looked at Jacob who was in his wolf form and then down at Nessie and I

She nodded as we began to walk across the 'battlefield' towards the Volturi

Aro smiled his creepy grin and chuckled

"Your strange little hearts!" he chuckled a clown-like laugh and looked at me

He held his hand out ready to take mine, I placed mine in his allowing him entrance of my head

I pulled my hand away after a minute and he turned to Renesmee, doing the same he did to me

Nessie ignored him and pressed her hand on his cheek

"Magnificent," he exclaimed, "half human, half vampire. Conceived and carried by her while she was still human"

"Impossible!" Caius hissed

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?!" Aro asked, arrogantly

Caius shook his head and shut up

Yay! I exclaimed to myself as he did

Dad glared at me

I glared back, daring him to make a move

Aro continued speaking, in the corner of my eye, I saw aunt Alice and uncle Jasper

"I have proof that they won't be a problem," Alice said

"Though, whatever I show you, it won't change your mind," she said, the venom dripping off of every word she said

Aro looked at her and took her hand, after a minute or so his eyes widened as she pulled away

She looked at Nessie and I and motioned us to go back

We obeyed, walking alongside Jacob, mom and dad

Alice continued muttering to Aro

Once we got back to our 'group' thing, mom put Renesmee on Jacob's back and me on Seth's

Alice looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'go'

Mom nodded to Seth and Jake and they turned and began running

Aro muttered something and the Volturi began to attack

I noticed some of the guard following us, to be exact it was; Demetri and Alec

I tugged on Seth's fur, motioning for him to stop

He growled, but didn't obey

I took the risk and threw myself into the trees beside us

I landed on the ground with a loud thud

Within seconds my arms were being held back by Demetri

"Dude!" I hissed, "seriously I am not going to run!"

He nodded slowly but didn't loosen his grip

Alec looked at me as if I were insane

"Anyone else would," he stated

"Well, obviously I'm not like anyone else. Am I?" I hissed dryly 


	2. Chapter 2

I glared at Jane, who glared straight back at me. She didn't seem to like me one bit The feeling was mutual, if I could, I'd have ripped her head off, there and then, but I didn't, I was not going to prove to the Volturi that they ruined my life, that they broke me Even if they did, I wouldn't let them see it.  
I missed Nessie, Momma and Daddy. I wanted my family back.

Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rose, Uncle Jazz, Auntie Alice, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. Though, I'll admit, I wasn't sure about the Volturi before I came to Italy But in reality, they're not really as bad as people make out..

Sure, they drink human blood, they take the innocent lives of young people, but I have to say, they were actually trying hard to well not want to kill me Which, in Jane's case, must have been hard. She had been holding a grudge against me ever since I got here

Though I can't really say much about her brother, Alec, he seemed to want me around, though that didn't seem to make any sense I did miss Mom and Dad, but in a way I didn't, they never realy wanted me, I knew that, but they had told me that they loved me as much as Renesmee

Though, I knew it was a lie. How could they love the daughter that was the reason for Mom to almost die? Hmm, I wouldn't know either Many of the Volturi guard were confused, seeing as Renesmee and I have gifts that are nothing alike, a little bit like Jane and Alec, she had a gift that could set you into complete agony, whereas Alec's gift could stop that, it was able to stop you feeling, seeing, smelling and tasting anything, though Alec's gift was slower, it creeped up on you, so you'd never be too sure if he had used it, whereas Jane's is instant.  
We were currently in the training room, Aro seemed to enjoy watching them almost murder each other, I had been set along with them as well, though I'd only ever been against Demetri.  
Believe me, it's not very nice

"Elizabeth," I heard Jane's shrill voice say coldly, I looked around at her

"Yes bitch witch?" I asked, using the o-so-common nickname I called her

She glared at me and motioned for me to step out, I did so, I didn't feel like having another little shock from her To my surprise, I realized instead of being agaisnt Demetri, I was against Alec I smirked to myself and ran forward.

Catching Alec off guard, he went flying back into the wall, much to Demetri and Felix's amusment, they were two of the oldest Volturi guard members, yet still the two most childish. Alec pulled himself up and I noticed black mist coming from his palms

Naturally, our gifts would have cancelled out on each other, but for some reason, when I went to set thoughts into his mind, he stopped, completly dazed and looked around It had worked..

But he seemed to be fighting against the thoughts, as he soon glared at me.

"Come at me bro," I smirked, a chuckle escaped his lips, much to Jane's annoyance Honestly, I don't know why the bitch witch hated me so much, what had I ever done to her?


	3. Chapter 3

I rarely ever actually spoke to any of the Volturi, as long as I didn't try to leave, they were fine with it. The only ones I actually would speak to was Demetri, Heidi and Chelsea. They were the only three I actually liked. There was a knock at my door and I groaned

"Who is it?" My voice echoed against the walls. There was a muffled mutter and a few minutes later, the door opened and Alec walked in. My eyebrow raised. He never actually wanted me here. I knew that for a fact. I glared at him

"Yes?" I asked politely as I possibly could. My extremely dark brown hair bounced off my shoulders as I stood up. Though, Renesmee had auburn locks, I had dark brown hair, that obviously wasn't from either of our parents, Momma had brown with a hint of red locks, whereas Dad well, his hair was auburn. Whereas, I had straight hair.

"Walk with me." He muttered. I rolled my bright green eyes and shook my head.

"Don't wanna." I said innocently. Obviously, Alec was done trying to be nice to me. His hand locked around my wrist as he tugged. I winced back in pain.

"What the hell was that!" I snapped as I got out of his grip

"Walk with me." He repeated

"I don't want to."

"_Boo…hoo." _With that, he gripped my arm so tightly that I thought he was going to tear it off, and he probably would at the rate he was walking. I could barley keep up, and the only reason I made myself to so was because I really wanted my arm to stay with me.

Alec's almost pitch black eyes scanned the area. My blood obviously wasn't helping in the fact he obviously hadn't fed in a while. I wriggled out of his grip again and Alec made no attempt to stop me from running. I looked around and noticed the sky was an extremely dark shade of blue. Not black, the sky wasn't ever black. Always a darker shade of blue.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass?" Alec hissed. I smiled slightly in response and jumped up on the city wall. I sat down and looked at Alec

"Because I was born that way, sweet cheeks." He glared at me for the nickname but still chuckled. But a few seconds later his laughter died down. He muttered something that I was unable to hear. But from his expression, I didn't want to hear it either.

"Elizabeth." He began. Before he could finish the sentence, I cut him off

"Liz, Beth, Lizzy, anything other then Elizabeth, please." I mumbled. He nodded in response

"Elizabeth." He continued, obviously didn't listen then.. "I'm surprised that you haven't left yet." He said confused slightly. I chuckled and leant back, so I was led on the ledge of the wall. Alec looked at me in confusion

"I haven't left yet, because I'd rather be here than with _them_." I said.

"Why?" He asked

"Because I know they don't really care..." He nodded as if he understood, but somehow, I didn't think he really did understand. I cracked my knuckles and jumped down. Landing on my feet, I grinned. Sitting on the floor, I looked up at Alec. He looked back at me and shifted in his position awkwardly.

"Swallow the tears back often enough and they'll start feeling like acid dripping down your throat." It was all Alec said, but it confused me nonetheless.

"What?" I muttered. Alec replied in a cocked smile, I stood up and stepped closer to him.

"It's from a book." He began, "Destroy Me, by Tahereh Mafi." He explained. I nodded slightly and pulled out a black sharpie pen from my back pocket. Alec looked at me in confusion as I grasped his arm and started to write

'Alec Is An Old Dude' was wrote on his arm in bold lettering once I was finished. Alec looked at me and laughed before taking the sharpie from my hand and writing something on my wrist

'Elizabeth Is Too Short To Be Sane' I gasped at what he had wrote. Though, it was more than true. I sighed and sat down again.

"Elizabeth?" Alec question. I was about to speak, but he continued, "Humour me. What's wrong?" I shrugged

"I miss my family," Before I could finish, I was cut off

"But you even said they don't really care." Surprisingly, he sat down next to me. I nodded slightly as his arm draped over my shoulder.

"Why are you being so..." I began, "Nice?" I added after a while. Alec's expression changed as his eyebrows furrowed and he sighed slightly. Sighing again, he looked straight into my bright green eyes. Honestly, I didn't know why he even cared. Normally, he acted as if I was some vermin creature that had to be burnt before anything happened.

"What's your favourite song?" He asked, changing the subject. My eyes narrowed as the corners of his mouth twisted up into a smile. I breathed deeply before doing something that seemed to shock him a lot

_Our love runs deep like a chevy_  
_If you fall I'll fall with you baby_  
_Cause that's the way we like to do it_  
_That's the way we like_

_You run around open doors like a gentleman_  
_Tell me girl every day you're my everything_  
_Cause that's the way you like to do it_  
_That's the way you like_

_Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine_  
_Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time_  
_Just you and I, just you and I_  
_Woah, woah_

_No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know_  
_I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way_  
_No matter what the people say,_  
_I know that we'll never break_  
_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_  
_Made in the USA, yeah_

Once I stopped singing, Alec's eyes were wide.

"What...was that?" He exclaimed

"What?"

"You." He continued, "Can sing!"

I giggled in response.


End file.
